


~Romantic Short Stories~

by ViviXIO



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviXIO/pseuds/ViviXIO
Summary: Hey, I'm working on it :D
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

~Working on collecting my various oneshots and short stories to share with the world~


	2. Chapter 1 [Todoroki]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repost, after some editing. Basically, cheater todoroki.
> 
> (I apologize for the italics. Formatting is difficulty for me.)

Hm.

Perhaps it was the dying lightbulb in the laundry room, or maybe the late hour that was causing you to see things weirdly-

But Shouto's collar had red smudges on it.

Is it yours? No, you and him haven't had a chance to get close like this in weeks. Every night around 4 o'clock, he'd send you a text saying he'd be home late- or not at all- and these messages have been coming for three weeks. This shirt is from yesterday.

A little weird, yeah. But I guess it doesn't have to default be lipstick. Despite how he seems, he's careless with markers and pens around his clothes. And besides, he's never given you a reason to distrust him before. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, you submerged the shirt in the pre treatment solution and began rubbing away the red spots. They felt waxy.

Two weeks later, he came home smelling. When he leaned in to kiss your cheek while you were cooking, you almost thought you imagined it. Roasted vanilla? It smells like your grandmother's house. Except there was an undertone of quick drying alcohol. He was about to walk off, but you turned around and yanked at his collar.

"Is something wrong, baby?" His low and tired voice would usually hatch newborn butterflies to flutter in your stomach, but you repressed the feeling. "Where were you today?"

"...I was at work like everyday. My hero agency partnered with another one last month. It's run by someone who was in our class at UA, actually." He seemed like he was about to say more, but he quickly bit his tongue. "How was work for you today?"

You looked from one of his eyes to the other. The steely grey was too hard to read. "We had to interrogate a villain today to see if he was working with anyone else. He tried to lie, but I could tell." You let go of him. "I could tell, Shouto." He tried to clear the tension in the air with a chuckle.

"Good thing I'd never lie to you, then, isn't it?" He reached around you, placing his hands on your lower back and pulling you into a hug.

"Right." The vanilla diffused into the air, which would be an uncatchable smell if he wasn't holding you so close.

\----

"What did you need me for?"

You worked at a police station, in the homicide division. Murder didn't happen very often anymore, with most people running around with an at least half decent quirk, so your department dealt most with cases that were extremely violent in nature. Right now, you were standing outside an interrogation room, next to a man with fur patterns for skin.

"This guy swears he has nothing to do with this axe assualt that took place in the woods outside of town. We think he's lying, but we have absolutely nothing to base it off of." Your eyes flickered down to and small hatchet inside of an evidence bag. A hairless man handcuffed to the table was idly staring at it.

"I think I know what you want me to do." You opened the door to the room and sat opposite the guy. "Hi sir, how are you doing?" You smiled, blinking at him.

"I'm stuck in an interrogation room being asked questions I know nothing about. How do you think I'm doing?" Annoyed, fed up, but overall calm for him situation. His lips flashed blue. You narrowed your eyes.

"Well, I guess you're right. I'm just gonna reiterate some of those questions, then we can get you out of here, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever, I guess. I don't have much of a choice." He rolled his eyes, but you didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"This axe. Do you recognize it?"

"No, I don't." His right palm flashed blue, and so did a hand print on the axe. Your eyes flickered down to the light, watching it fade away. "Did you hurt anyone with this axe?"

"Why are you asking me that? I already said I don't recognize the damn thing, and I sure didn't use it on anyone!" Again, the blue came back in the same places. It showed up on the blade as well, in a splash pattern.

"...Alright sir. Sorry to bother you. I'll send someone in to get you out of here and to the nearest court case." You blinked, and when you looked again the blue light was gone. You walked out the door, ignore his angry shouts.

Passing by your coworker when the door shut, you said a simple, "it's him, I'm clocking out," and began packing the belongings on your desk.

Yes, people lie. There are liars in this world. It's time to find a few of them.

\----

Todoroki had come home early that day. Very early. Almost like he hadn't gone to work. He came home with somebody, and he was with that somebody in your bed.

"Todoroki, should we be doing this?" She whispered, glancing around the room. "Even if she said she'd be home late, this feels dangerous."

"It's fine- even if she does leave work on time, she'll never be home before you leave, Momo." He pressed his lips to her neck. "You have to understand. When I saw you after all those years, looking the way that you do, dressed the way that you were..." he pressed his knee between her legs. She exhaled, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"If you say it's okay, I trust you."

"Like hell!" You muttered from outside your own door. "He's a snake bastard!" You back tracked, leaving out the front door you had just walked through.

"I knew it! I knew he was lying to me! I trusted him, held out using my quirk on him!" You ruffled your hair, beyond frustrated.

Were you sad? Anyone would be. But right now, anger and betrayal swam in your mind. You'd never been someone to take things sitting down, and this was no different. So you waited. 10 o'clock, 11, 12...

It was 1 am when you walked through the door. Todoroki was sitting at the kitchen counter, reading some book that you couldn't care less about. "Ah, baby. You're finally back." You hadn't seen him earlier, you assumed that he'd at LEAST change his shirt, but the smell of Yaoyorozu's perfume assaulted your nose when he came close. He leaned in to kiss you, but firm hands on his chest stopped him. He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

The smell of the perfume was blinding, distracting. It made you feel sick. "Back up." His eyebrows creased in worry. It must be fake, you thought. Just like the last two months of our relationship.

"Do you remember what my quirk is?" You asked him after he took three steps backwards.

"Seek lie? You can alter the composition of your eyes to recieve visual cues indicating a lie." He shook his head. "What does that have to do with anything right now? Did you use your quirk on me?"

"No, Shouto; I never thought I would have to, but you've been lying to me. So I have some questions for you, and you're gonna answer them." You crossed your arms, blinking in order to activate your quirk. "Because I want to be honest with you, my quirk is ON right now. Did you go to work today?"

"...yes. I did." It was the truth.

"Did you bring anyone home today?"

"Yes, I did."

"Who was it?"

"My coworker."

"Ha, look at you, smart ass. What was their name?"

"It was Bakugou... we merged agencies. I told you about this." His face was serious, but one of his lips flashed blue.

"Something you just said was a lie." You tapped your foot. "Try again."

"It wasn't Bakugou I brought home." He didn't say any more, but his lips didn't flash.

"Who was it?"

"Someone from our old class." His lips didn't flash.

"Shouto." He didn't respond. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. I can smell perfume on you, our bedroom light is ON, and if I ask you the right questions, I can find a lot of evidence without even trying."

He refused to respond. "Did you kiss them?"

"No." Hand prints on his shirt, his lips, and the same smudges from last month all flashed blue. Your eyes flickered down to look at them. He saw.

"Was it Yaoyorozu Momo?"

"Y/N, please." He started to reach out to you, but you took a step back.

"Answer me."

"...It was."

"What did you do?"

"We..."

"You what?"

"We... I slept with her." You took a sharp inhale.

"Did you do it because you love her?" You said quietly.

"No! I didn't. Y/N, I love YOU." Nothing flashed.

"Then why the hell would you sleep with another girl?!" You blinked, the first tears of the day dropping on to your cheeks. "You're still wearing the same fucking shirt you had on when you did it! Shouto, you SMELL like her! Didn't you think I'd notice?!"

"I just... I don't know why. I'm sorry. I swear I love only you." He wasn't lying. You could see that he wasn't lying, but it only managed to piss you off more. The air in the room was getting warmer. You had to end this quickly or get torched.

Did it hurt? Yes. His skin was blistering hot, and paired with your hand harshly whipping across his face, it left you smarting. "Give me a match."

"What?"

"A match, Shouto." You stomped into the kitchen, digging through drawers for a match box. "I'll get it myself, since I can't trust you to do it." You pulled out a long match with a green top, and lit it.

"What do you need a match for?" His blood ran cold when you disappeared around a corner towards your bedroom. When he came and stood in the doorway, he saw you drop the match onto your bedsheets, which didn't take long to totally go up in flames. "It smells like her on my FUCKING BED, SHOUTO." He scrambled to freeze the bed, lowering the temperature of the room more than a few degrees.

"Aha. You know what?" You pulled your keys out of your pocket, forcefully pulling off the one that opened the door to your shared home. Heading towards the front door, you spoke over your shoulder. "Keep the apartment, keep your money, keep your lavish, whore filled lifestyle." You stepped out the door, ignoring everything that was coming out of his mouth. "We're over."


End file.
